


Maxine's Diner Commercial

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short TV commercial I wrote after playing the original Secrets Can Kill. It's based on the phone call you hear after calling the phone number for Maxine's Diner. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maxine's Diner Commercial

Maxine: This is Maxine’s. Hi! I’m Maxine! Come on down for the best burgers in town!  
Daryl: OOOH!  
Maxine: Daryl, you stop that!  
Connie: Come on over to Maxine’s Diner! Or, call for an order! The phone number is on the bottom of the screen.  
Hulk: Yeah! You heard the girl! Go to Maxine’s!  
Hal: Located only in Paseo County, Florida, exclusive to the first-ever Nancy Drew game by Her Interactive, Secrets Can Kill!  
All (song): So, if you want some burgers, or any kind of food, come on down to Maxine’s!  
Daryl: OOOOH!  
Hal, Maxine, Connie, and Hulk: DARYL!


End file.
